


Imaginary Postcards

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love Letters, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty can't wait to show Gaila around his native Aberdeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Postcards

Scotty misses Gaila as much as he misses the _Enterprise_. She’ll be here once her conference concludes, but waiting is hard. As he walks through Aberdeen, he imagines her beside him. Each time he pauses, he composes a little letter to her.

By Old Blackfriars:

_Had my first sip of Glenlivet here, lass._

At the Belmont Street Farmers Market:

_Wish I could beam these scones to ye…_

On the beach, by the North Sea:

_Just breathe in that salt air. Nothin’ like it anywhere else in the galaxy._

Scotty’s never brought a girl home before, but he can’t wait to see her.

7/29/2012


End file.
